The Alicorn Wars
by SirPlop
Summary: Steve is asked by Princess Celestia to help in the fight against Nightmare Moon- The Wars being dubbed The Alicorn Wars.This also takes place in a steampunk Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Callings

**Note: I was inspired to write this by ****DrDissonnace1 ****on youtube, his steampunk pieces are absolutely magnificent.**

"And that's how the Juggernaut saved the world, the end." I said as I shut the heavy book. I looked up at the small child in his purple jacket.

"So how was that?" I asked, standing up and walking towards the bookshelf.

"It was fun!" he yelled. He liked being loud, but I knew that would be a trait he would not carry on. I set the heavy old book on the shelf and turned around.

"Want to read another story?" I asked, walking forwards. The child's name was none other than Jack C. Sphere, son of Saladin C. Sphere, my companion.

"Yeah!" He yelled, clapping his hands together. I sighed and walked back to the shelf. As I was searching for another book among the old volumes, I felt a warm sensation around my chest. I looked down to find my pendant; a simple wood carving of a pony, glowing slightly, giving of heat.

"Jack, I have important business I must attend to." I said without turning around. I heard Jack pound his hands on the ground.

"Why you always have to leave during story time?" he pouted. I turned around and piked him up, tucking him under my arm.

"Beats me kid, but this time it's special." I said.I walked up the stairs to his room and placed him in his bed, even though it was about 4:00 P.M.

"Goodbye Jack." I said, turning and walking out.

"Goodbye Steve."

I walked back down the stairs and took off the pendant.

"What do you want?" I asked it. It glowed brighter as it responded.

"We have a problem." it said. "Luna has…"

"And exactly what do I need to do?" I interrupted. I could hear a sort of sob in the background before she responded.

"Luna has been corrupted by hate and has turned into Nightmare Moon. And she's waged war…" She trailed off. I stuck the pendant around my neck again and ran off to the bookshelf again. I felt around the back until I found the hidden groove that was a latch. I pressed it and swung the bookshelf out, revealing a dark stone stairway leading down.

"I'm on my way." I said to Celestia.

"Thank you." She said, still crying a little. I sprinted down the stone stairway, down into the ancient Catacombs of Hurion. This was the last entrance down there, as all the other ones had been closed as no one went down there anymore to honor the dead. I ran down halls lined with bodies. As I reached the end, I found a single door. It was made up of Titan, the strongest material in Minecraftia, next to bedrock. The all-knowing ripples of magic effected the door, making it waver. I ignored the nausea, caused by the doors magic, and placed my Left hand one the knob on the wall and put the pendant into the keyhole. i turned both at the same time, opening the door with the metallic clanking of a lock mechanism. I pushed the 2-ton door open (Titan is heavy) and walked in, shutting it behind me. I walked up to the edge of the large portal. It happened to be an End portal, just using special Eyes. I held the pendant close to my chest and shut my eyes. I fell forwards without a second thought.

I felt my bones and joints shifting as I changed. The pain had left after the second time of doing this, but the first time was excruciating. I could feel two extra appendages form on my back as my bones grew and shaped themselves into wings. My hair got longer and turned from black to white. Celestia told me that white was a rare color for a mane, saying that I was about 1 in a million. I sprouted a tail that was rough and ragged. I grew a lovely cyan fur all over my body and my eyes got very large and turned from blue to purple. The odd thing about this was; I was a mare. It was very odd like that, unless Celestia intervened to make me a stallion, which she had promised to do the next time I came. Looks like this time was different. Now I felt my internal organs shifting. I felt my vocal cords get longer and tighter, my stomach growing and my… well, you know. I then blacked out.

I awoke in a bed in a bright room, covered in bright swirly designs and suns. I recognized this as Celestia's room. I stretched, yawning loudly. I got out of the bed, stretching my wings powerfully. After all, I was dubbed one of the fastest flyers in Equestria. I looked around, and eventually found what I was looking for; cloths. There was a dark red corset, a yellow cloth scarf, a leather overcoat, and some leather boots. I also found a pair of brass goggles, the lens tinted orange.

"Oh Celestia, you know me too well." I said as I slipped them onto my head. I searched through the few pockets until I found a pocket watch, enchanted to always be wound up, and a few brass gears and a screwdriver. "Too well." I stated aloud again. I heard a loud whistle from the window, which startled me greatly. I remembered probably my favorite thing about Equestria; Their steam-powered airships.I began to walk towards the balcony to look over the city. Just as I reached it, I heard the creaking of the door opening and I turned away from the balcony. I then turned my gaze to the large white alicorn that was now in the doorway.

"Goodmorning, Steve. Or should I say Larkspur." She said, emerging fully into the room. I smiled simply.

"Indeed Celestia." I said slightly teasingly. Celestia joined me next to the balcony. She was wearing her normal royal assortments; her gem necklace and tiara. I gazed back across Canterlot, which was mostly made up of red brick buildings and cobble roads. I spotted the airship docks and the market square and the train station and all those places. I also noticed the large brick factory on the hill, with many pipes and giant blast furnaces. I looked up at Celestia, who was also surveying the city. Canterlot was a big city, not only being the capital, but also an advantage geographically speaking. To put it simply; It was higher elevated than the rest of the land so Airships could dock easily.

"So, about this war…" I said without taking my gaze off the grand city.

"What about it?" She responded. i turned to her and got a serious face on.

"As in, how are we going to fight it?" I said. Celestia looked down at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"We take it as it comes. Plans never won anything." She said. I smiled at that quote I had told her about. I learned that one from my grandfather. "Anyways, it's still early, so we must prepare for the day. You must…" She paused and sniffed me before making a disgusted face."Take a shower, off with you!" She said, pushing me with her front hoof. Celestia was a good friend, I must admit. She always made me laugh when I needed to.

"All right, you don't have to push." I laughed. She giggled herself before she stopped.

"But do take a shower, because U-Reek-A!" She exclaimed. I giggled as I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I could already tell it was going to be a long day


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering

The bathroom floor was made of marble and the appliances were made up of brass and bronze. I hun my clothing up on a rail and turned on the bathtub water. It flowed from the nozzle and I tested the temperature. Just right. I stepped inside and took a nice, long, relaxing shower.

**20 minutes later**

I stepped out of the shower, feeling nice and clean. I walked over to the towel rack and grabbed one, drying off my mane. After doing so, I flattened it and dried the rest of me. I was walking over to my cloths when I passed a mirror. I paused and looked myself up and down. I liked my mane flat and smooth, but I knew it could not stay like that. I continued on and put on my cloths. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, relishing the fresh air from the balcony. I grabbed the pocket watch and the little gears and continued on my way out of the room. As I walked out, I was greeted by a guard.

"I am ordered to escort you to the Royal Dinning Hall, ma'am." He said. He was in full armor, consisting of bronze plating and brass gears to help improve performance. He wore a helmet that covered his entire head, connecting with the bronze plates. The helmet was made up of mostly bronze, and one eyes hole was covered in a green lens while the other one had an vision adjuster on it. I nodded and he turned to the side and walked down the hall. I knew where the Dinning Hall was, but having a guard escort you in war-times was best. You never know what evil could be lurking around the corner. I got lost in my thoughts as we walked, so much that I nearly bumped into the guard when he stopped and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, sire." I said as I bowed.

"T'was my pleasure, ma'am." He responded. I gave him a quick smile before walking into the Dinning Hall. I immediately saw Princess Celestia talking to a guard at the end of the large table. Other high-class ponies were eating and gossiping all around the room. I walked down to the Princess's end, but I was stopped by a guard.

"None may see the Princess." He stated blankly. I gave him a sad look, but he held firm. I then decided to use that womanly charm that worked so well here. I reached up and gave him a kiss, which caused him to immediately blush. I then pushed him aside and as I walked past him, I gave him a wink.

"Ah, charm, you never fail me." I thought happily to myself. I continued walking until I was within speaking distance with the Princess.

"Hello Celestia." I said, slightly bowing. Celestia turned and smiled.

"Greetings, Larkspur." She said calmly. She shooed the guard away and I sat where he had been.

"Now, about this war." I started.

"Awful. Nightmare Moon's army is most likely to win." She said. She put her face in her hooves and began to weep softly. I put my hoof on her back and rubbed her. She seemed to calm down a little when I did this. After a while, she looked back up, her eyes red.

"Tell me why it is going so badly." I said soothingly. Celestia sniffed a little before answering.

"She uses a Clockwork army."

"A Clockwork army? Never heard of that term." I said, taking my hoof off her back.

"That's because their so hard to use, but once you know how, they are highly effective." She began to explain. "A Clockwork Army is a, well, a Clockwork Pony is a mechanical being cheaply created. And, when used right and maintained properly, can be a deadly adversary."

"Well, that's int-" I started before a massive blast of magic shot through the wall.

"Sorry!" We heard somepony down the hole yell. I noticed Celestia facehoofed.

"Umm…." I said. "What…Just happened?"

"Excuse me. Go off and do whatever it is Steves do. And do get to the 136-B dockyard." Princess Celestia said to me before walking towards the hole. She reached the edge and walked down into it. I shrugged and stood up. The other Ponies had already begun to talk and chat again, so I didn't stick out. I walked out of the Dinning hall and out into the gardens.

"What a lovely day." I said aloud. I continued to walk around the garden until I got bored looking at statues and flowers. I decided to give my wings a test. I hung my coat on a statue's spear and spread my wings wide. With one powerful push, I was off and soaring. I did a large loop and a barrel roll. I then really tested my flying prowess. I combined the two and spun around as I did a loop. I finished the maneuver and flew down to the ground. I landed softly in the lush grass and walked back over to the statue. I sat on the pedestal, next to my coat, and caught my breath. Flying really takes a lot out of you.

"OH MY CELES-" I heard a very excited voice say nearby. I looked off in the direction of the voice and saw a cyan pegasus with a mane that went up the grey-scale. She was wearing a leather jacket and had a leather hat and goggles on her head. She was covering her mouth with her hoof, no doubt trying to hide the large grin she had on.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She seemed to die right then, for she simply stood there, gawking. I got up and stood next to her. I began to wave my hoof in front of her head. She didn't blink.

"What ever." I said, shrugging. I walked back to my coat and put it on. I began walking to the exit to the of the gardens before the pegasus stopped me.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked excitedly.

"Um.. Not really." I said honestly.

"I'm Lightning Dash, Fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" She cited. I sighed and walked on, ignoring her. She lost herself in her own rant as I walked away. I left the Canterlot gardens and entered Canterlot itself. I walked down the road, watching the automobiles pass by. As one passed by, it splashed mud all over me. I instantly recoiled and looked at myself, covered in mud and grim.

"Oh Dear! Here, let me help." A white pony said as she rushed over to me. She had on a pair of spectacles and a dark blue corset covered with a very large poofy purple dress. She quickly used her magic to wipe off most of the mud, but some had soaked into the fabric. "Oh Dear, Oh Dear, Oh Dear." She continued.

"Here, come with me. Let's get you cleaned off properly, shall we?" She said. I had no choice but to oblige. She tugged me after her, down the street and into what looked to be a dressmaker's.

"This isn't going to end well." I thought as she tugged me into the shop


	3. Chapter 3: The Shop

**BEHOLD, I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!**

As she pulled me through the bronze doors, I could see all the… exotic… dresses she had on display.

"Right through here, darling." Helena said, continuing to drag me behind her with her magic. She dragged me into the back room and seated me in a chair.

"No, no, no, oh goodness no…" she said to herself, going through ribbons.

"Uh, Helena?"

"Most certainly not. Now, where did I put that?"

"Helena?"

"Ah, here it is! Now, I just need the-."

"HELENA!" I yelled. She looked at me, startled, and then sighed.

"I am dreadfully sorry about that. I sometimes get carried away."

"It's quite all right. All I need to do is wash these and done, all clean." I responded. Helena's ears perked up, and a light appeared in her eyes.

"Here, I'll lend you some cloths and wash your current ones. Deal?" She said, extending her hoof. I sighed, reached out, and shook it.

"Deal."

"Then it's settled! I'll go find some cloths." She said, hurriedly rushing off into one of the other rooms, whispering to herself something about lace. I sighed, now completely bored with myself. I swiveled the chair around and looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't seen myself in this form so close in quite some time. I put a hoof to my face, feeling my smooth fur. Of course, the rest of me was covered in mud.

"Darling! I found something that I think would look absolutely perfect on you." I heard Helena yell from the back. I heard the trotting of hooves through the doors and into the room. I turned and looked at the dress.

Way. To. Poofy.

"Umm… not _exactly _what I had in mind." I said, itching my imaginary itch.

"Don't you worry. I will not stop until you are 100% satisfied!" She declared. She trudged back into the room and began rustling with things.

**Unknown amount of time passes**

"Darling….Darling, wake up!" I heard the muffled voice of Helena call. I lazily opened my eyes, gazing up at her, She was carrying my cloths, now free of mud.

"Hel…Helena? How long was I out?" I asked, suddenly becoming very alert.

"About ohh…two and a half hours. Why?"

"Crap! I'm late!" I yelled, swiping the cloths from her and rushing to the back to change.

"Late for what, darling?"Helena asked, walking over to stand by the door.

"I was supposed to meet at the 136-B dockyard half an hour ago! Uh, got any spare buttons?"

"A few, but-"

"Great! I'll take those with me now. I really must be on my way." I said, bursting out of the changing room, grabbing the buttons from Helena, and rushing to the door.. You've been a real help. Goodbye!"

"Um… Goodbye?" she answered, her voice muffled by the slamming door. I spread my wings wide, catching the wind like only a pegasus can. I soared off the ground and into the orange sky. I quickly scanned around for the daces, and found them hiding behind the giant Rotary Factories. I flew fast like a G47 land rover. I landed in the dockyard at 136-B, the masses of airships and ponies made it very difficult to get around. Unfortunately, this was a No-Fly Zone.

I grudgingly found the airship after a brief intervention with some children who were, by all accounts, maiming each other. Two burly guards stood at the gangplank, plasma spears at the ready.

"'Afternoon, gentlecolts." I said as casually as I could.

"Identification required." the left one said, almost robotically.

"Ah, lets see here…" I said, searching my pockets. My hoof clasped a round, metal object with marking on it. I pulled it out and it was indeed my identification, as the guard might put it. "Here you go. Now, if you will just excuse me, I have pressing business to attend to."

The guards moved aside, their robotic eyes glinting in the sunlight. I trotted up the gangplank to see many ponies scuttling about, tightening ropes, seeking hydrogen leaks, fixing boards.

Discussing modes of attack.

I walked through the swarm and down into the bowls of the ship. I immediately sniffed the bitter, pungent oder of it all, like sweat mixed with bad apples. Regardless of the smell, I continued trotting until I got to the door marked 'Captain Pick'. I could here voices coming from inside, one obviously the captain's, a hearty grunt his speech basically was, and a more feminine voice. I wonder who that might be? I nudged the door open to reveal Captain Pick, a dark furred pony with a brown mane and a beard to rival the Dwarves of Glynduil's. The female, who was Celestia, was sitting across from him in one of the plush chairs, her legs folded.

"Larkshp'ur, 'tiss good to see ye in one piece!" Captain Pick said in his hearty voice.(He does sound remarkably like a Dwarf)"Well Don' just stand dere, Get over 'ere!"

I walked over and sat in the seat next to Princess Celestia in one of the to my pegasus physique, I did not sink to far into the chair.

"Now, Princess,what ye want to do is down right impossible! It simply cannot be done!" Pick said, crossing his hooves in the typical bah-humbug posture.

"Now, what is it Celestia proposes to do?" I asked, gaining the attention of the two. There was a long pause until Pick sighed.

"Ye didn't tell er, didn't ye, Princess?" He said, looking at Celestia with a cold gaze. Celestia simply shook her head. Pick gave another sigh and turned towards me.

"The Princess 'ere wants me to drag dis 'ere ship across enemy lines, and assault there most heavily defended factory." He said, grimacing, "And dat's not even mentioning the security of the border to the Lunar Republic, the heavy AA towers at the factory, and that it'll just be this one ship."

"Well." I began, again gaining their attention.

"When do we get going?


End file.
